Hearts and Fate
by Unique Art
Summary: -Bakura and Ryou- Two teens who never thought they would meet again see each other at a deserted store. They talk for a long time, and can’t help but wonder why fate brought them together again. -Companion to "Gloves and Flowers"-


This is the second day we had off and I wanted to post something. I'm bored, but I'm watching a new anime thanks to my friend. It's Myself; Yourself. I'm on episode seven, and I'm almost done! Do any of you watch it?

Anyway, you're probably wondering what this is. Well, I'm posting a sequelish thing to one of my least popular stories. Well, I liked it, and it's not like you had to read _Gloves and Flowers _to get this. Just know that (AU) Bakura and Ryou met in a parking lot after Bakura gave Ryou his lost glove back on Thanksgiving. They talked, and the fic ended ^^; Yeah, this is just a cute 'What if'? story to complete it. Oh, and Kura is about 17 and Ry is about 15. Just a small age difference…I think that's it!

This isn't meant to be romance (do I need to go through this?) but could be look at as such. This is just a cute friendship Valentine's Day fluff fic. That means the yami might be OOC, but it's your call.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** How many have I done? 22 now? I still don't own.

**-0-0-0-0-**

_For all of the people who don't believe in fate. Sometimes things happen for a reason, explainable or not._

**-0-0-0-0-**

It was a bitter winter evening. Schools had been closed, weather advisories were up, and salt trucks lined the streets. It was the middle of February, and Valentine's Day was only a few days away. Despite that, everyone had decided just to stay home and go shopping at a later time, as they always seem to in times like this. Well, almost everyone.

One familiar teen was casually strolling down the isles, his shoulders slouched and lips formed in a straight line. His crimson eyes flowed over the displays of chocolate, pink, and hearts. He noted them all with little interest, and kept his speed the same.

He wasn't going to buy anything, of course, and stealing in the wide open was too dangerous. The young man just wanted to walk around a bit by himself and clear his mind.

He pushed a lock of silver hair out of his eyes as it fell rebelliously in his line of vision. He just figured it would be another uneventful day. But boy, was he wrong.

Four or five isles away another teenager was walking down the lines of products. He was walking quickly and efficiently, as if he needed to go some place. He was in the gardening section, and was looking at the many rows of colorful flowers. Pink, red, and purple hues surrounded him. He smiled softly, remembering how they were his mum and sister's favorite colors. He chose a bouquet with all three and held it carefully in his thin hands.

Despite the weather, the young teen was going to visit his family's graves. He had done this for years on every holiday and birthday, and it seemed unrealistically usual to him. It was just a habit.

His steps seemed light and heavier at the same time. A gentle smile was on his lips as he thought of his family, but loneliness edged its way into his chocolate brown eyes. He continued to walk toward the register and - unknown to him - the other teen.

The boy had a spacey look in his eyes, and he was walking slowly. He seemed distant, and his feet were moving at their own will. His footsteps were a silent, steady beat. He seemed to be lost in a dream.

The older young man had blanked out quite a few minutes before and was looking off at the displays. His mind wandered from place to place, something it didn't do often. He didn't notice the other boy, and the other boy didn't notice him.

That was until they ran into each other; literally.

The older one stumbled back in a clumsy shock as the boy fell flat on his back, sending his flowers to the ground next to him. They both seemed to wake up in a confused, airy state. The young man looked down at the boy, and their eyes met. He had a strange feeling of deja vu.

The boy on the ground frowned slightly as they locked eyes. Hadn't he seen him before?

Then, he felt a memory rush back to him. "Bakura?"

The albino flinched at his name. "Wah?" Then he laughed slightly, remembering the same thing as the other. "Ryou. Ryou, isn't it?" He outstretched his hand, and pale fingers took hold of it. He pulled him up, and they were standing face-to-face. "Fancy meeting you here again."

Ryou raised his snowy eyebrow at Bakura's vocabulary. "Charmed, I'm sure."

He chuckled, and shook his head. This was just so...odd! "Amazing. What are the chances we would both be here again? It's been months, hasn't it?" He chuckled again. "Strange, huh?"

Ryou nodded quietly, and his eyes drifted to the flowers. "Oh!" he exclaimed, and bent down to pick them up gingerly.

"Sorry 'bout that," Bakura murmured in an uncharacteristic voice. He looked at the young boy with a sympathy he couldn't explain. Was it because he looked like him? Because he had lost most of his family too?

As the young boy stood up he said, "No problem. I just blanked out...I guess..." He let his sentence die as he looked at the bouquet. "Better go get new ones," he smiled sadly.

"I'll go with you."

The teenager's eyes locked with the albino's. "Um, okay. Sure."

They walked together, side by side, in a comfortable silence. The odd looking pair seemed content with the other even though they didn't know them. They seemed to just...fit. Bakura's rough but genuine comments and Ryou's gentle nature and witty remarks seemed to be a perfect match. Why hadn't they met before?

After what seemed like an eternity but was only a matter of seconds they were in front of the flower display.

"How've you been since last time, kid?" Bakura asked suddenly. He glanced down at the slightly shorter boy who gazed up at him curiously.

He just shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. School takes up a lot of time, but I don't mind. I'm taking tons of art classes, and doing well..." he trailed off. "Well, you get it. How about you?"

Bakura couldn't help but smile at his pure innocence. The kid was the only one who had ever actually...cared about him right off the bat. "I'm okay. School sucks, but I need to get to college..." He smirked. "At least that's what Atem keeps on tellin' me."

Ryou nodded. "You do."

Again, the teen chuckled. "You're one of those smarty-pants, goody-two-shoes, aren't ya?"

Ryou let a smirk of his own come to his lips. "And you're an all-talk tough guy who thinks he can do anything?" Then he laughed cheerily. "Judging from your expression, I'm guessing I'm right."

Bakura should've been mad. He should've punched the kid in the face and laughed as he cried out. If Marik found out he didn't, he would've never heard the end of it. But all he said was, "Touché."

They continued to talk for over an hour about nothing and everything, and for the first time in forever, they both felt content. Here they both were, talking with a nearly identical stranger who was so different yet similar at the same time. They had met before and hoped to talk but never thought they would get a chance. They went to the same school and never crossed paths, but met in the same supermarket as before.

Fate was an odd thing.

Finally, it occurred to Ryou to check the time. "Oh! It's almost eleven. Getting late, huh?"

The teen nodded in agreement. "Time sure flies, I guess."

"Well, I gotta get to the cemetery. I'll make sure to see you in school, okay?" Ryou smiled happily as he picked up another group of flowers. "And Happy Valentine's Day!"

Bakura nodded back at the boy. "Same to you, Ryou. Same to you."

_I will see him again, you know. Fate has a funny way of working out._

**-0-0-0-0-**

Like it or not? Well, happy early V-Day!

Unique Art


End file.
